The Ring
by alexcullen1
Summary: Tony's mother's engagement ring turns into a tradition passed on from generation to generation. Tags to 10x10, but different.


**Hey everyone!**

**Been a while since I've written again, but I probably have a snow day tomorrow and I decided to stay up since I was actually in a writing mood. This fluffy fic has a tag to 'You Better Watch Out' 10x10. 10x11 and 10x12 didn't happen for the sake of this fic, even though there were amazing episodes! Hope everyone enjoys!**

**Love, **

**Alex**

**Check out my other Delena, Tiva, and Densi fics!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NCIS or the characters. **

**The Ring**

Tony sat at the tiny table next to his kitchen, staring at the little black box clutched in his sweaty fingers. The table was covered in various papers, case files, and his laptop. He ignored them all, his attention focused on the precious stone in the box. Did he dare even broach the subject to the woman currently in his bed? Tony tried to tread carefully when it came down to topics that implied permanency.

He thought back to the weekend that his father had been in town. When he received the ring from his father, he had been shocked.

_Tony had always wondered why he hadn't gotten the family ring. It had been passed down from generation to generation, yet he had never received it. _

_He was standing in the corner of his living room waiting for his father to finish packing is suitcase. _

"_Junior?" Anthony DiNozzo Sr asked. _

"_Yeah Dad?" Tony replied not looking up. _

"_I—I wanted you to have this." He said, passing the younger DiNozzo a small box. _

_Tony opened his mouth but was cut off, "Don't ask, just open it." _

_He opened the box, and there and behold was the family ring that he had heard so many stories about. _

"_I should have given it to you long ago." Sr said. "I'm sorry for keeping it from you."_

"_No Dad, that's okay. But thank you for it now." Tony said staring at it, a little in awe at the size. _

"_There's something else too." Sr started to say handing over a smaller box. "This was your mothers. I found it when I was looking for the other ring."_

_Tony popped open the box and looked down on a diamond ring, that was subdued yet stunning. _

"_It was her engagement ring. I thought you should have it. Maybe give it to Ziva one of these days?" Sr chuckled winking at his son. _

"_Dad…" Tony began. _

"_Don't say anything. Just accept it. Give it to the right girl someday." Sr continued. "I had it engraved before I gave it to your mother."_

_Tony flipped the ring over to look on the inside. On the band, it said 'our love is infinite' with an infinity sign next to the script. _

"_Thank you." Tony said quietly. "This does mean a lot."_

"_it's nothing, don't mention it. Now how about we see about getting me to the airport? Or I could see if the nice lady across the hall could assist…" Sr winked gathering his stuff, the sentimental moment over. _

"Tony?"

The voice pulled him from his thoughts. He smoothly (or so he thought) hid the ring behind his back.

"Hey you're awake. How did you sleep?" Tony asked.

"Alright. I woke up and you weren't there." Ziva yawned as she walked into the chrome kitchen.

"I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep. I thought I would come out here, try not to wake you up." He said, relieved that he had gotten away with hiding the ring.

"What were you looking at when I came out?" Ziva asked pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Tony sighed. _Busted. _ He took a deep breath and took out the box.

'_Now or never.' _He thought.

Tony went to stand in front of his beautiful girlfriend and took one more reassuring breath.

"Ziva David. My wonderful ninja. This may seem like it's coming out of left field, but this is one thing that I've never been more sure about." Tony said.

Ziva's eyes grew as big as dinner plates. "Tony…"

"Let me finish." He got down on one knee. "Ziva David. Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the world and marrying me?"

Tony opened the box and Ziva gasped. The ring was beautiful.

A tear slipped out of her eye and went down her cheek.

"No Ziva don't cry! Please don't cry, I mean unless they're happy tears, but don't cry!" Tony stammered getting up and pulling her into his arms.

"Yes! Yes, I will marry you." Ziva cried as she threw her arms around him.

"Wait, really? You will?" Tony asked, needing to be sure.

"Yes!"

Tony let out a whoop and danced her around his small kitchen. He stopped and said "Look on the inside of the ring."

When Ziva saw the inscription she teared up again. "Tony this is amazing."

"It was my mothers. Dad gave it to me when he was here at Christmas." Tony explained.

"That just makes it all the more special." Ziva smiled.

Tony put the ring on the forth finger of her left hand. "I love you, my beautiful girl."

"I love you too." Ziva replied kissing him.

-23 years later-

"You want to marry my daughter?" Tony demanded, looking down at the scared man in front of him.

"Ye-Yes. I want to marry Nat. I love her sir." Mike said with strength as he stared Tony in the eye.

"Natalia. My baby. My baby getting married." Ziva said, tears in her eyes.

"Does this mean I have your blessing?" Mike asked warily.

"Yes. You do." Ziva said.

"What? Hey!" Tony objected.

"He loves her! They have our blessing." Ziva scolded her husband of 26 years.

"Fine. I suppose." Tony sat down on the couch next to his wife pouting.

"Wait here, Mike. I have something for you." Ziva said getting up.

When she left the room, Tony turned to the young man and said "You hurt her, and they will never find your body. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Mike replied, quaking in his boots on the inside. The man was NCIS, he knew what he was doing.

Ziva came back to the living room carrying a familiar box. "Stop pouting Tony. You are not a child."

She sat down next to him and turned to Mike. "Here. This was my engagement ring. You could give it to Natalia, if you didn't already have something in mind."

Mike took the box with the ring. "Thank you. This is a beautiful ring. Are you sure you want to give it to me?"

"I know it's going to a bueatiful girl with a wonderful fiancée." Ziva replied with a smile. "Make sure you tell her about the inscription. It has certainly served me well over the years."

Ziva turned to Tony who had a small smile on his face now.

"It certainly has, my love." Tony said putting an arm around his wife.

The diamond ring with the inscription proclaiming eternal love would become tradition, being passed on to generations and generations of DiNozzo girls.

FIN


End file.
